


Good Boy

by MrsFancyHat



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFancyHat/pseuds/MrsFancyHat
Summary: Despite being such a big womanizer, the eldest Roulacase is a sweet, helpful boy who deserves some special treatment.Sub!Finral × Fem!Reader
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Reader
Kudos: 70





	Good Boy

It was fairly quiet inside the room, the only thing breaking the silence were the small moans and ragged breathing coming from the loveseat. Finral’s toes curled against the armrest, back arched as he tried to keep his voice down.

“That’s a good boy.” She cooed from above, enjoying the blissful look as his head thrashed slightly against her lap. One of her hands worked steadily against his length, the other ran gently through his hair. He shivered and whimpered, feeling her hand quicken as he got closer to the edge, only to pull away and brush against his abdomen.

“Finny.” He looked up, eyes half-lidded as he stared into her own, the hand on his abdomen making its way up towards his chest, ghosting up his neck before her fingers settled at the base. His face was flushed, small pants leaving his lips from being edged again. “You’re so cute.” She smiled. He knew what she wanted when he felt the soft nudge against the back of his neck. Her free hand helped him sit up before he propped himself up on his elbows, forehead pressing against his while the one on his neck went back to business with a teasingly slow pace that had him biting his lip. 

His chest heaved as her hand quickened, moans being swallowed by her mouth in an eager and hungry kiss. He wasn’t going to last much longer if she kept going like that, and it’s exactly what she wanted. One of his hands gripped the edge of the loveseat; the other held on to her thigh like his life depended on it. His heels dug into the cushion, knees bent and hips sputtering against her hand. He threw his head back, giving her a chance to latch on to the side of his neck and leave a deep hickey as he cried out. “Please, let me cum, please, let me cum, let me cum, let me cum!—“

At this point, he didn’t care to keep his voice down, relief washed over him as his legs trembled. Falling limp against her thighs, a blissful smile crossed his lips as he tried steadying his breathing.

He brought his arms up to wrap around her neck. “I love you.” He breathed, nuzzling against her collarbone. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close as she leaned back. A smile crawled onto her lips as her thumbs caressed his skin. 

“I love you too, Finny.”


End file.
